Portsmouth
Portsmouth. Portsmouth,Geographisch- Historisch- Statistisches Zeitungs-Lexikon von Wolfgang Jäger, Professor der Geschichte und Geographie zu Würzburg. Nürnberg, bey Ernst Christoph Grattenauer 1806. feste und volkreiche Handelsstadt, sammt einem der berühmtesten Kriegshafen in England, auf der Insel Portsea, 72 englische Meilen von London. Den Eingang des Hafens decken 3 Forts. Die hiesige regulaire Festung, die berühmte Docke, und die dazu gehörigen Magazine, welche nach dem Brande 1772 schon wieder hergestellt worden, verdienen besehen zu werden. Bey der Zählung im J. 1802 hatte die Stadt 32,166 Einwohner. Sonst steht der benachbarte Hafen Spithead, und der beträchtliche Handelsort Gosport mit Portsmouth in genauer Verbindung. Die Luft in dasiger Gegend ist ungesund. Portsmouth.. Portsmouth.Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. Dieser berühmte englische Seeplatz liegt nebst der Stadt Portsea in der Grafschaft Hampshire in Wessex, und zwar auf der Insel Portsea, welche nördlich durch einen engen Kanal, worüber zwei Brücken gehen, vom festen Lande getrennt ist. Beider Städte sind fast als eine einzige anzusehen. Zu Portsea ist der wundervolle große Schiffswerft und der Geschützwerft. Ersterer enthält alles im ausgedehntesten Umfange, was zum Bau von Kriegsschiffen, zur Ausrüstung von Flotten u. s. w. erfoderlich ist; außerdem auch eine königliche Seeakademie. Die königliche Kanalflotte liegt gewöhnlich Portsmouth gegenüber zu Spithead, einer schönen sichern Rhede der Insel Wight. Auf der Landseite ist Portsmouth durch die sogenannte Lines, auf der Seeseite durch fast unnehmbare South - Sea- Castle geschützt. Die Einwohnerzahl beträgt über 32,000. ----- 700px|Portsmouth. ----- Von Reisende. Dr. G. F. A. Wendeborn. Reise durch einige westlichen und südlichen Provinzen Englands von Dr. G. F. A. Wendeborn. Hamburg bei Bachmann und Gundermann 1793. :1793 Wenn man sich Portsmouth, auf dem Wasser, von Spithead her, nähert zeigt sich zur Linken, auf der Seite von Gosport das grosse und schöne Invalidenhaus, oder Seehospital, sehr vortheilhaft. Die Einfahrt in den Hafen, bei seiner grossen Tieffe, ist doch keinesweges ausserordentlich breit; nicht breiter als die Thames bei London. Dieses gereicht ohne Zweiffel zu seiner Sicherheit, und es ist eine ungeheure Kette vorhanden, welche, im Falle der Noth, quer vor den Eingang gezogen werden kan. Auf beiden Seiten desselben sind auch Forts mit starken Batterien errichtet, womit derselbe bestrichen werden kan. Die Städte Portsmouth und Gosport sind blos durch den Hafen abgesondert, der sich hernach tieffer ins Land erstreckt, sich weiter ausbreitet, und, wie man sagt, mehr als tausend Schiffe fassen kan. Dass dieses leicht möglich sey, giebt der Augenschein, wenn man die Gegend um Portsmouth, nach Norden zu, von einer Anhöhe übersiehet, zumal wenn der ganze Boden des Hafens, durch die Fluth unter Wasser gesezt ist. Zur Zeit der Ebbe hat der Anblick des Endes desselben etwas Oedes. Kahle Sandhügel schliessen ihn dort ein, und Porcester, welches ehemals eine von den Römern erbaute Stadt war, zeigt sich, in der Ferne, wie Ruinen. Hier soll Vespasian gelandet seyn, denn das Meer hat sich seitdem von hier entfernet und zurückgezogen. Abgetakelte Kriegsschiffe aller Art, siehet man zerstreut im Hafen liegen, die in diesem Zustande wenig reizendes für Auge haben. Manche derselben befinden sich, zur Zeit der niedrigsten Ebbe, wie auf dem Trockenen; sie sind Regen, Wind und Sonnenschein, kurz aller Witterung, ohne die geringste Bedeckung ausgesezt, und ich wundere mich, wie es möglich ist, dass sie , in dem Zustande in welchem man sie im Hafen liegen lässet, noch so lange brauchbar bleiben, wiewol man sich sehr beklagt, dass die Schiffe bald verfaulen. Diese Art, wie man sie so abgetackelt liegen lässet, ist vermuthlich eine Ursach davon, aber vielleicht noch mehr, dass sie unter freiem Himmel gebauet werden. Während der langen Zeit, die zu solchem Baue erfordert wird, werden die offenliegenden, unvollendeten Theile, so oft vom Regen und Schnee, besonders in den Zusammenfügungen, durchnässet, dass es wol keine grosse Verwunderung erwecken kan, wenn sie, in der Folge, früher Fäulniss unterworfen sind, zumal wenn das Holz, das zum Baue gebraucht wird, nicht gleich anfangs gehörig ist getroknet worden, worüber ebenfals manche Klage geführet wird. Einem Fremden, der zum ersten Male in diesen Hafen einfähret, wird es auffallend vorkommen, manche Galgen die nur einen Arm haben, am Ufer errichtet, und an denselben Gehenkte, in Ketten, von jedem Windstosse bewegt, schweben zu sehen. Der an dem James Aitkin, oder John the painter, Johan der Maler, wie er genennet wird, im Iahre 1777, gehenkt worden, weil er das Arsenal hatte in Brand stecken wollen, ist der höchste unter allen. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen hiebei nur beiläuffig sagen, dass wenn von Ketten die Rede ist, darin Missethäter, die nicht vom Galgen wieder angenommen werden solten, gehenkt werden, Sie sich blos Eisenblech gedenken müssen, womit der todte Körper gewissermassen umwunden wird. Man darf nicht besorgen, wenn man zu Portsmouth ans Land trit, dass man in Gefahr stehe von den Trägern des Reisegeräthes, auf eine so schamlose Weise übervortheilet zu werden, als es in Holland bei dergleichen Art von Leuten nicht ungewöhnlich ist. Indessen will ich jedem Reisenden rathen, seine Augen, so wenig als seine Vorsicht, schlummern zu lassen, damit er nicht bestohlen werde. Das angesehene Wirthshaus, die Krone, welches mir empfohlen war, fand ich sehr gut, und wohlfeiler als ich, nach der Beschreibung die man mir von dergleichen Häusern in Portsmouth zuvor gemacht hatte, erwarten durfte, zumal da dieses für eines der ersten in der Stadt gehalten wird, und der Zuflus der Fremden, die daselbst abtreten, nicht gering ist. Was mir am meisten gefiel, war die Wirthstafel, an der man nicht allein ganz wohl, sondern auch in guter Gesellschaft speisete. Sie bestand nicht allein aus Fremden die hier eingekehret waren, sondern auch aus einer Anzahl von Seeofficiren, darunter sich einige sehr artige Leute befanden. Die Wirthin, die oben an der Tafel sass, und wol einige Frauenzimmer neben sich sitzen hatte, machte dass ein gewisses Decorum in den Gesprächen, so wie eine Bescheidenheit herschte, die vermuthlich nicht würde Statt gefunden haben, wenn die Tischgesellschaft aus lauter Mannspersonen bestanden hätte. Für das Essen, das aus zwei bis drei guten Gerichten, und sehr gutem Tischbiere bestand, ward nicht mehr als anderthalb englische Schillinge berechnet; jedoch ward erwartet, dass durch den Wein den man forderte, die Kosten noch um einen Schilling, folglich bis zu einer halben Krone, vermehrt würden. Während der vier Tage die ich hier verweilte, war der Tisch gemeiniglich mit funfzehn bis zwanzig Personen besezt. Die Wälle um die Stadt, machen einen überaus angenemen Spaziergang, und die Aussicht von denselben ist, an vielen Orten, sehr unterhaltend, besonders nach der Seeseite zu. Ohnweit der Parade, neben der Hauptwache, ist ein Bastion, unter dem Namen von Platform, welches mit einer starken Anzahl grosser Canonen besezt ist, um auch damit den Zugang zu dem Hafen zu bestreichen, und die Stadt von dieser Seite zu sichern. Hier habe ich mich mehrmals mit meinem Fernglase vergnüget. Vor mir lag die östliche Spitze der [[Isle of Wight|Insel Wight]], die von hier, wie mich dünkt, nicht viel mehr denn zwei bis drei englische Meilen entfernet ist; zur Rechten hatte ich Spithead, und eine nicht geringe Anzahl, hier und da, vor Ancker liegender Kriegsschiffe, zur Linken das Meer, auf dem sich das Auge am Horizonte verlor. Angenem war es mir, wie ich fand, dass jeder, unverwehret, hier umhergehn, die Canonen berühren, ihre Inschriften, darunter einige französische sind, nach Belieben lesen, sich mit dem Fernglase neben den Canonen, in die Schiesscharten legen und thun konte wie er wolte. Dergleichen lässet der Despotismus in andern Ländern nicht zu, und die Schildwachen die ihre Ordres dazu haben, rufen dem sich nähernden Bürger oder Fremden, mit rauhem Tone zu, dass er sich in gehöriger Ferne halten solle, wofern er Beleidigungen zu entgehen wünsche. Wie ich das erste Mal hier stand, und neben einer Canone von der Mauer, die gegen hundert Fuss hoch seyn mogte, in die unter anspülende See herabsah, fing eine der Schildwachen auch an zu reden, und ich glaubte dass es eine Erinnerung wäre mich von da zu entfernen; allein es war blos eine wohlgemeinte Warnung. Nemen Sie sich in Acht, mein Herr, sagte der Soldat, dass Sie nicht nass werden, der Wind ist sehr hoch, und die unten anschlagenden Wellen verursachen einen starken Staubregen. Kaum hatte er so gesagt, wie ohnerachtet der vorgemeldeten Höhe, dennoch eine Welle so heftig gegen die Mauer des Bastions stiess, dass das zurükgeprallete Wasser, von dem Sturmwinde, wie eine Regenwolke, über einen grossen Theil der Platform getrieben wurde. Hätte ich diese Erfahrung nicht selbst gehabt, so würde ich, bei der Höhe der Mauer, wie ich in die Tieffe herabsah, es bezweiffelt haben, wenn mir jemand gesagt hätte, dass dergleichen geschehen könne. Der Spaziergang auf den Wällen von Portsmouth, hat, sowol wegen seiner Bequemlichkeit und Reinlichkeit darauf zu gehen, als auch wegen der vorhin erwehnten Aussichten die er gewähret, vieles Anziehende. Er wird auch nicht wenig, zumal vom Frauenzimmer, besucht. Dieses ist hier im Besitze nicht weniger Reitze, und die jungen Mädchen scheinen wenig von dem Gezwungenen und Steiffen an sich zu haben, welches man sonst in England häuffig antrift; vielleicht sind die vielen jungen Seeofficiere, die hier von Zeit zu Zeit verweilen, eine der Ursachen davon. Indessen fiel es mir auf, dass man von den Spaziergängen des Walles, an einem Orte, grade in eine elende Gasse, die dicht unter demselben liegt, hinabsiehet, wo die armseligen Häuser welche dieselbe ausmachen, fast mit nichts als Weibsbildern von leichter Tugend angefüllet zu seyn scheinen. Sie sitzen in ihrem elenden Putze, vor den Thüren, am hellen Tage, oder gehen mit Frechheit auf und nieder, dabei sie denen die oben auf dem Walle gehen zuwinken, ja wol gar zuruffen. Dem jungen ehrbar geachteten Frauenzimmer, das dergleichen, im Vorbeigehen, so häuffig siehet, kan so etwas wol schwerlich zur Erbauung gereichen, und gewiss nichts zur Erhaltung guter Sitten beitragen, daher man sich wundern muss, dass die Väter und Mütter zu Portsmouth, nicht längst darauf bedacht gewesen sind, dem Dinge abzuhelfen. Eben dieses liederliche Gesindel plündert die armen Matrosen, die ein wenig Geld ersparet, oder eben ausbezahlet erhalten haben, oft rein aus. Manche drolligte Vorfälle und Anecdoten, die sich darauf beziehen, wurden mir zu Portsmouth erzehlet; allein, ich werde warlich nicht das Papier damit verderben, sie Ihnen hier zu wiederholen. Da eben, wie ich schon vorhin gesagt habe, die gegen Rusland ausgerüstet gewesene Flotte auseinander gegangen, so war es noch voll von abgedankten Matrosen, die jedoch anfingen die Stadt in grossen Hauffen zu verlassen. Auf der Heerstrasse von Bath nach Salisbury, waren uns schon eine Menge derselben, oft zwanzig und mehrere, auf einmal, begegnet, die theils nach Hause, wenn sie dergleichen hatten, theils nach Bristol und andern Seehäfen eileten, um auf Kauffartheischiffen Dienste zu suchen. Der Zustand dieser Leute erweckte mir oft Mitleid. Einige gingen ohne Schuhe und Strümpfe, manche sahen sehr niedergeschlagen aus, und einige, die entweder ein wenig Geld ersparet hatten, oder auch ganz leer davon seyn mogten, verkürzten sich den Weg durch Singen; wiewol diese leztern die kleinste Anzahl ausmachten. Es ist andem, dass die Regierung in solchen Fällen, wenn eine Flotte auseinander gehet, und die Mannschaft abgedanket wird, verschiedene Fahrzeuge zu Portsmouth oder Plymouth beordert, um die entlassenen Matrosen, nach Orten an der Küste, wo sie austreten mögen, bringen zu lassen; man sagte mir aber, dass die Capitains oder Lieutenants, die dergleichen Fahrzeuge commandiren, mit den armen Leuten so schlecht umgehen, dass die meisten, zu Fuss oder in Karren, die sie sich gemeinschaftlich miethen, oder sonst auf irgend eine Art, den Hafen wo sie abbezahlet werden lieber verlassen, als dass sie diese Schiffe erwählen solten, auf denen sie unentgeltlich fortkommen mögen. Ich werden es nicht vergessen was ich von dieser Art zu Cowes, auf der [[Isle of Wight|Insel Wight]], selbst an jungen Seeofficieren sah, die von der ebengemeldeten Flotte, wie viele andere, ihren Abschied erhalten hatten. Eines Abends, schon gegen zehn Uhr, wie ich im Wirthshause, in einem Zimmer, nach dem Abendessen, allein sass und schrieb, stürzte ein junger Officier zur Thür hinein, zog sich aber gleich, wie er mich ansichtig wurde, mit der Entschuldigung zurük, dass er nicht gewusst das Zimmer sey besezt. Kommen Sie doch herein, rief ich hinter ihm her, ich habe Raum genug. Es sind, erwiederte er, unser fünfe, und ich fürchte wir werden Ihnen beschwerlich fallen. Auch für Ihre Freunde ist Raum, sagte ich, lassen Sie sie alle hereinkommen. Auf einmal erschienen noch vier ausser ihm; lauter junge Leute, davon einige kaum zwanzig Iahre alt seyn mogten. Sie sezten sich nieder, und hiessen den Aufwärter ihnen Grog zu bringen. Dieses Getränke, daran sich die englischen Seefahrenden gewöhnen, ist entweder Rum oder Kornbrantwein, mit zwei Drittel Wasser vermischt. Der Admiral Vernon, wie er Acapulco wegnam, soll diese Art, spirituöse Getränke mit Wasser vermischt, auf den Schiffen austheilen zu lassen, zuerst eingeführet haben, weil er fand dass die Leute sich oft betrunken, wenn ihnen ihr tägliches Maas an Rum oder Brantwein, wie bis dahin geschehen war, unvermischt gereicht wurde. Seitdem ist es, auf den königlichen Schiffen, immer so geblieben. Meine neuen Gesellschafter, leereten ihre Gläser gemäglich aus, und erzehleten mir, dass ihre Schiffe zu Portsmouth abgetakelt würden, daher sie nach Plymouth zu gehen wünschten, um zu versuchen ob sie dort unterkommen könten; sie wären aber, durch widrigen Wind, schon zwei Tage auf der Insel aufgehalten worden. Nach fernerer Unterredung fand ich, dass zween von ihnen Lieutenants, und die andern Mates, oder junge Officiere waren, die man Cadetten nennen mögte, welche noch keine Commission, oder keine Officier-Patente erhalten hatten. Der älteste unter ihnen, ein Lieutenant, der etwa sechs und zwanzig Iahre alt seyn mogte, und meistentheils das Wort führete, sagte zu mir: Sie sehen wol, und werden sich wundern was für Kerle wir sind (what sort of fellows we are); allein, ich versichere Sie, dass wir, so wüste wir auch zu leben scheinen, doch ehrliche Leute sind. Daran zweifle ich im Geringsten nicht, war meine Antwort, und ich hoffe zu Portsmouth, mit manchem ihres Gleichen noch angeneme Stunden hinzubringen. Wie ich mich bei ihnen nach einem Officier auf einem königlichen Schiffe erkundigte, an den ich ein Empfehlungsschreiben bei mir hatte, versicherten sie mich, dass ich ihn antreffen würde, und im Fall ich ihn nicht vorfände, schrieb mir der Lieutenant gleich drei oder vier Adressen an einige seiner Freunde auf, davon ich einen hernach wirklich gesprochen, und fand dass er ein würdiger junger Mann war. Ich muss Ihnen überhaupt sagen, lieber Freund, dass ich mit dem Charakter der englischen Seeleute, auf den königlichen Schiffen, im Allgemeinen, sehr zufrieden bin. Die Mehrheit derselben ist nicht allein beherzt, sondern auch, bei aller anscheinenden Wildheit und Rauhigkeit, gutherzig und ehrlich. Wie ich vom Barfleur mich wieder ans Land hatte setzen lassen, begegnete mit der Lieutenant vom Brunswick, der mich im Gasthofe ausgesucht hatte, und ich ersuchte ihn mit mir nach dem Dock-yard oder Schiffsbauhofe und Seearsenal zu gehen, wozu er gleich willig war. Ohne Zweifel ist dieser Dock-yard der gröste im ganzen Reiche. Er ist mit einer sehr hohen Mauer von Backsteinen umgeben, und hat das Ansehen als ob er eine kleine Stadt für sich ausmache. Der Umfang, wie es mir vorkam, beläuft sich auf mehrere englische Meilen. Inwendig trift man, ausser den grossen Magazinen, darin alles was zum Bau und zur Ausbesserung der Kriegsschiffe gehöret, in erstaunender Menge, aufbehalten wird, ganze Reihen von schönen Häusern, wie Strassen, an, die von den vornemsten, zum See-arsenal gehörigen, Officieren und Aufsehern, so wie von andern für den Bauhof bestimten Personen, bewohnet werden. Vor mehrern Iahren sah ich den Dock-yard zu Deptford, und erstaunte über den ungeheuern Vorrath alles zum Seewesen gehörigen Dinge, die daselbst verwahret wurden; allein, was ich zu Portsmouth davon sah, überstieg jenes bei weitem. Mit einer umständlichen Nachricht, von der Menge Pech, Theer, Hanf, Stricken, Seegeltüchern, Ankern und Ankertauen, Canonen, Kugeln, u. s. w. die hier aufbehalten werden, um Flotten damit auszurüsten, werde ich Sie gewiss nicht ermüden; eine Beschreibung solcher Art, würde für Sie wenig unterhaltend seyn. Mir selbst gingen freilich die paar Stunden die ich hier zubrachte, sehr geschwinde hin; allein, das was ich nun obenhin zu sehen Zeit hatte, kam mir hernach blos wie eine Art von Traum vor. Einen Umstand will ich Ihnen, bei dieser Gelegenheit, doch nicht verschweigen, wiewol ich Sie zum Voraus bitten muss, dass Sie die Erwehnung desselben mir nicht zur Eitelkeit auslegen wollen, von der ich so ziemlich, mehr als viele andere, entfernet bin. Es war strenge verboten keinen Ausländer, ohne besondere sogenante hohe Erlaubnis, an Bord eines Kriegesschiffes, und noch viel weniger in den Dock-yard, zuzulassen. Dieser Befehl ward mit vieler Genauigkeit beobachtet, und mehrere fremde Reisende haben sich beklagt, dass sie, in dieser Absicht, Portsmouth vergeblich besucht hätten. Sie sind, alles äussern englischen Ansehens ungeachtet, welches sie sich durch Kleidung zu geben gesucht, dennoch, wenn sie nur den Mund eröfneten, abgewiesen worden. Meine Sprache hat mich nicht verrathen. Ganz allein ging ich an Bord des Brunswicks; die beiden Officiere die mich so höflich aufnamen, und herumführeten, mit denen ich völlig eine Stunde lang redete, äusserten nicht den geringsten Argwohn, als ob sie mich für einen Ausländer hielten. Der Lieutenant, mit dem ich am Tische zuerst bekant wurde, der mir das Schiff zu zeigen versprach, mich aber verfehlte, und mit dem ich häuffig und lange in Gesellschaft gewesen bin, schien eben so wenig einen Verdacht zu unterhalten, dass ich sein Landsmann nicht sey, wenigstens gab er mit nichts dergleichen zu erkennen. Kurz, lieber Freund, ich habe Ursach darüber zufrieden zu seyn, dass ich zu Portsmouth nicht die geringsten Hindernisse antraf, zu sehen was ich wolte, und zu gehen wohin ich Lust hatte. ----- 700px|The Royal Dockyard at Portsmouth ----- Bei den Spaziergängen auf den Wällen der Stadt, hat man Gelegenheit genug die Vestungswerke zu übersehen. Sie sind, seit einigen Iahren, sehr verstärket worden, und man bauete, eben wie ich da war, an ganz neuen Zusätzen zu denselben. Dem [[Charles Lennox, 3. Duke of Richmond|Herzog von Richmond]], der jezt Master of the ordinance ist, dass heisst, der bei dem Kriegsdepartement, über die Artillerie und Vestungswerke des gesamten Reiches die Aufsicht hat, wird vorgeworfen, dass er sehr für Wälle und Bevestigungen sey, und grosses Vergnügen daran finde, Risse dazu zu verfertigen, und sie ausführen zu lassen. So viel hat seine Richtigkeit, dass sein Hang zu Fortificationen, in Grosbritannien sowol als in Westindien, der Nation grosse Geldsummen gekostet hat, und noch jezt kostet; dass man ihm, im Unterhause, von Seiten der Oppositionsparthei, mehr als einmal deswegen zu Halse gewolt, aber bisher nichts hat ausrichten können. Die Londner Caricaturkupferstiche, haben ihn indessen, mit seinen Bevestigungsrissen, öfters zum Gegenstande des Gelächters gemacht. Mir selbst kam es zu Portsmouth vor, als ob die dasigen Vestungswerke, auf der Landseite, nicht von der Nothwendigkeit wären, dafür sie von manchen gehalten werden. Die Sicherheit des Hafens und seine Beschützung, dafür sehr wohl gesorget zu seyn scheint, ist das vornemste. Befindet sich der einmal in feindlichen Händen, so ist es natürlicher Weise um die Stadt geschehen. Da indessen Portsmouth für die englische Nation, wegen seiner Magazine und Schiffswerfte, wegen der daselbst aufbehaltenen vielen Kriegesschiffe, so wie aus unzählig vielen andern Ursachen, von äusserster Wichtigkeit, und gleichsam der Schlüssel zur Insel ist, so kan man freilich für die Sicherheit eines solchen Ortes nicht zu sehr besorget seyn. Eine feindliche Landung auf der englischen Küste, so lange eine Flotte sie decken kan, ist so leicht nicht zu besorgen; allein, wenn die geschlagen, oder sonst verunglückt wäre, müste Portsmouth sich freilich auf seine Vestungswerke am meisten verlassen. Die hier, in wohlgebauten Baracken, liegende Besatzung ist immer hinlänglich stark, und es kam mir, da man in England zu dergleichen Anblicken nicht sehr gewöhnt ist, etwas neu vor, wie ich hier täglich Truppen zur Parade und zur Wache aufziehen, und, mit klingendem Spiele, durch die Strasse marschiren sah. Das Wasser zu Portsmouth ist nicht das beste, und da ein Theil der Gegend umher sumpfig ist, so kan die Luft nicht ganz die gesundeste seyn. Mehr, lieber Freund, will ich Ihnen von meinem viertägigen Auffenthalte in dieser Seestadt nicht sagen. Von der Fortsetzung meiner Reise sollen Sie in meinem Nächsten hören. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 London, den 16ten September. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 240. Sonnabend, den 5/17. Oktober 1812. Das Transportbüreau läßt neue Transportschiffe nach Portsmouth senden, auf welchen sich ein Theil der Garde nach Portugal einschiffen soll. Quellen. Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Ärmelkanal (Häfen) Kategorie:Kriegshäfen Kategorie:England (Städte)